Without Him
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: I just calling out his name on silence...again and over again.


**Without Him~ a bleach fanfiction**

**A Bleach fanfiction...**

**DISC : Bleach belong's to Tite Kubo-sama *bow***

**Without Him A Bleach Fanfiction © RynAkane Darkberry**

**Warning(S): typo, ooc, gaje, de el el...**

**rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Hinamori Momo - Hitsugaya Toushiro**

**Without Him~**

I just calling out his name on silence...again and over again**. " **SHIRO-CHAN!**" **Diam. Hening. Sepi. Tak ada jawaban. Apakah ini mimpi? Atukah ini kenyataan? Shiro-chan, kemana kau? Air mataku jatuh, tetapi aku tertawa. "Ini bohong! Aku pasti bermimpi !" kutampar pipiku untuk meyakinkan diri apakah aku bermimpi atau tidak. Terasa sakit tamparan di pipiku. "TIDAK! INI MIMPI ! INI MIMPI!" aku mengingkari kenyataan.

"HENTIKAN MOMO! KAU MENYAKITI DIRIMU!" suara teriakan seseorang mengejutkanku. Kubalikkan badanku, tampak seorang wanita berambut hitam dikepang didepan lehernya "..." Aku hanya terdiam. Wanita itu memegang bahuku dan menggoncangnya. "Sadarlah. Ikhlaskan kepergiannya!" ucap nya.

"Okaa-san! SHIRO-CHAN BELUM MATI ! DIA TIDAK AKAN MATI !" aku berteriak sekuat mungkin. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan ku. "BUKA MATAMU DAN LIHAT KENYATAAN DIHADAPANMU!" ibuku berteriak. Sesaat kemudian ia memelukku. "Maafkan Okaa-san.. Okaa-san hanya tak ingin kau jadi seperti ini sayang.." dibelainya rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Shiro-chan tidak mati ! Aku hanya bermimpi. Aku..." mendadak semuanya gelap.

Sinar matahari menyilaukan menembus kamarku dari sela-sela tirai yang menutup jendela. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kukerjabkan berulang kali mencoba mendapat fokus penglihatanku. "Sudah sadar sayang?" suara seseorang mengejutkanku. "Kaa-san. Maafkan aku. Aku merepotkan Kaa-san lagi." "Kalau kau tau kau merepotkan, berubahlah! lupakan Toushiro!" aku hanya terdiam. Kulihat Kaa-san membuka tirai kamarku dan kemudian pergi.

Aku berlari dalam derai hujan. Aku terus berlari tanpa tau arah yang kutuju. Langkah kaki ini terhenti disebuah gundukan tanah merah yang masih basah. Dalam siraman air hujan kuusap nisan putih bertuliskan nama orang yang paling kusayang. Hitsugaya Toushiro. "BAKA! KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU?" aku berteriak meski suaraku tertutup bunyi hujan.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**~Hina's Pov**

Aku melihatmu berdiri diseberang jalan. "Shiro-chan!" aku berteriak memanggilmu tapi tak kau indahkan. Mungkin kau tak mendengarnya. "Shiro-chan!" sekali lagi aku berteriak. Berhasil. Kau menoleh. "Momo!" sapamu dari seberang. "Shiro-chan!" aku berlari menyebrang jalan tanpa memperhatikan ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat, siap menghantamku. "MOMO AWAS !" secepat kilat kau berlari dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh. BRAAAK!. Aku bangkit dan melihat kearahmu. Tubuhmu terlempar dengan darah dimana-mana. Aku hanya terdiam.

**~Hitsu's pov**

Tubuhku sakit, tak sanggup kugerakkan. Bau anyir ini. Darah. Darah siapa? Darahku kah? Yang kuingat hanya wajah manisnya. Hanya senyuman lembutnya. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata turun di pipiku. "Mo..mo..." bisikku lemah. aku tak sanggup bicara lagi. Perlahan pandanganku mengabur. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada aku berusaha memanggil namanya lagi. "Mo..." aku tak kuat. Pandanganku gelap. Kini mataku tertutup untuk selamanya. Gomen ne.

**~Hina's pov**

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan, mereka mmbawa mu kerumah sakit. Sebagian berusaha menenangkanku. Aku hanya terdiam. Membisu. Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku masih dan tetap terdiam. Aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Saat aku terbangun nanti kau ada disampingku dan menenangkanku. Tapi aku salah. Ini nyata. Saat dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD dan menggelengkan kepala, aku tau kau telah pergi. Bulir air mata mengalir semakin deras. Seakan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Kini aku sendirian, aku peluk nisan putih dihadapanku. Aku menangis meski airmataku tersembunyi dalam deraian air hujan. "Shiro-chan. Aishiteru. Aishiteru. Aishiteru.." seperti kaset rusak, berulangkali aku sebut kata Aishiteru. Kata yang tak pernah sempat kuucapkan padamu. Kata yang seolah tabu.

Seseorang menarik lenganku. Wajahnya tak jelas, air hujan membuat mataku perih. Dipayunginya aku, dibawanya aku pergi. "Rukia.." aku berbisik. Dia membawaku kerumahnya, mengambil handuk, mengeringkan rambutku. "Ganti pakaianmu Momo!" dilemparkannya kearahku sepasang pakaian kering. Kutangkap, aku pun mengganti pakaianku.

"Kau bodoh Momo! aku tau kau mencintai Toushiro! tapi, tidak harus sampai seperti ini kan? kau tidak sayang dirimu? tidak kasihan pada Okaa-san mu?" dicecarnya aku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Aku tau Rukia, sahabatku ini peduli. Diriku hanya terdiam. Dalam kebisuan yang menyeruak, Rukia menghembuskan nafas.

" I cant without him.." aku memecah keheningan. "Sampai kapan?" "..." kembali keheningan menyelimuti kami. Sejenak aku memikirkan kata-kata Rukia. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dia katakan. "Aku akan berusaha." aku tersenyum simpul menatap matanya. Sejenak Rukia terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku. "Itulah Momo sahabatku."

**~1 month later~**

Aku berdiri di puncak sebuah bukit. Kubuka ikatan rambutku dan kubiarkan angin memainkan helai demi helai rambutku. Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundakku. "Kau mengejutkanku Rukia." aku membalik tubuhku. Rukia menyerahkan serangkaian bunga irish ke tanganku. Kuterima rangkaian bunga itu.

Saat ini aku ada di pemakaman. Kini tak ada lagi airmata kepedihan seperti dulu. Meski aku tetap menangis, aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku. "Aku datang Shiro-chan." Kuletakkan rangkaian bunga di pusara orang terkasihku ini. Sejenak aku berdoa. Kututup mataku, kuingat-ingat kembali memoriku bersama dirinya. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan selendang putih yang kupakai. "Ah.." kubiarkan saja selendang itu terbawa angin.

Suatu saat, aku pasti akan mati. Disaat itulah aku akan menemuimu Shiro-chan. Kita akan kembali bersama. Sekarang,belum saatnya. Tunggulah aku. Angin kembali menerpa wajahku, kutatap awan di langit. Dapat kubayangkan Shiro-chan tersenyum kepadaku.

Perlahan, kutinggalkan pemakaman. "Demi Kaa-san, demi Rukia, demi diriku dan demi semua yang mempedulikanku, akan kulanjutkan hidupku tanpamu Shiro-chan..."

Life is just like a game, there's no way to stop it or even pause it. We can't make it easier or harder. The game which can't be repeated. But, we were be able to save and continue. Save our memory from our past and continue our future. Save, akan kusimpan semua memori kita Shiro-chan. Continue, akan kulanjutkan hidupku. Masa depanku. Akan kubangun kembali segalanya.

OWARI~

Minna.. ini fanfict pertama saya. Maafkan saya kalo kurang berkenan di hati para reader sekalian. Saya masih belajar..

Mohon review nya please..

No flame please.. ^^

Arigatou .. *bows*


End file.
